


L'impero delle luci

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Nonsense, Poetry, Sad, ghost - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Due spettri, una dimora. E' dedicata al quadro "L' Impero delle luci" di "René Magritte".





	L'impero delle luci

L'impero delle luci

“Alzati…”. La voce che si spegne, fioca come un lampione dimenticato.

“E’ notte”. Il suo tono di risposta è forte, ma odoroso e tattile come il crepitare di falene sul fuoco.

“Destati”. Lei ancora lo chiama, lo cerca. Non ode le risposte che il suo cuore rifiuta.

“E’ tenebra”. La tomba non è chiusa, non giunsero mai gli sposi.

“Svegliati”. Muta preghiera perpetua. Chi richiami se v’è solo silenzio e abbandono?

“E’ buio”. E’ solo memoria. Eco fragile di un ricordo andato in pezzi.

“Il cielo è azzurro”. Eppure il tono sa di assenza. E’ troppo lontano l’empireo per essere sfiorato.

“Non è tempo”. Non sarà mai il ‘tempo’, imprigionati nei medesimi gesti, in eterno.

“Non s’è n’è mai andato”. Non marciapiedi bagnati o fabbriche abbandonate e arse.

“E’ ora di dormire”. E’ una splendida dimora, prigione d’oro più dolce di calde coltri.

“Ritorna”.

“Non sono mai andato via”.

“Addio”. Mani troppo piccole, vite spezzate per essere trattenute.

Silenzio. Non vi sarà mai risveglio, non v’è vita in uno spettro.

 


End file.
